You'll Always Be My Best Friend!
by emilyjasmine
Summary: It's lonely during the search for Horcruxes but when Harry and Hermione try something it goes horibly wrong.


_You'll always be My Best Friend;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

_Enjoy m'lovelys._

Once again I was found sitting on my own in the tent, while Harry was taking watch. I was also, once again, wearing the locket. I still hadn't got used to the separate pulse. It still scares me.

I was leaning my head on the bed post next to me listening to the radio, when he came back in. He said nothing to me; he just walked up and placed his hand out. I took it without thinking and he helped me up, off the step. He took the locket from around my neck and dropped it gently onto Ron's old bunk. He pointed his wand to the radio and the volume rose. He waved his wand around the room and the lanterns dimmed.

After taking my hand in his, he placed his hand on my hip and I automatically placed it on his shoulder and we began dancing. Harry's not the best of dancers, I'd watched him a little at the Yule Ball but he's gotten better. At least he could move to the beat. He gradually got closer during the song. I rested my head on his shoulder, it felt so natural.

When the song came to a close, we didn't move. We just stayed in the same position, still rocking slightly, side to side. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was until he broke the silence.

"I want to try something," he whispered into my ear, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my ear, it sent tingles all over my body.

He leant in closer to me; I could feel his breath on my lips. The closer he got, the louder his breathing came. And then he kissed me. Nothing happened. It felt wrong. It felt like incest. I pulled back to see his reaction. My thought mirrored into his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. We both cracked up laughing.

"Well, that didn't go the way I planned it to." He announced. To my surprise he looked thankful.

"It wasn't that you're a bad kisser, Harry, honestly," I said and we started to laugh harder, "It's just, I love someone else. He's all I've been thinking about since we started this trip. And I know he loves me, too. We just can't reveal ourselves at this present moment." I sighed.

Wait, he's going to ask me who the man is. I can't tell him. He's my secret passion. He's mine. My Severus.

I went into dream mode; just thinking about Severus made me miss him. It was Harry who knocked me out of it.

"Yeah, I know who it is."

"What?" I asked. "How?"

"It's obvious Hermione; you've been crying none stop since Ron left." I let out a breath of relief, thank goodness, he'd gotten it wrong.

"No, Harry. It's not Ron." I announced. I shouldn't have said it in the first place.

Oh, Hermione Jean Granger, you are an idiot sometimes.

"Then who is it?" He asked me. His face showed clearly that he was shocked.

"I'll tell you when this war is over."

"Well, at least I know one thing," He told me.

"What's that," I asked.

"You'll always be my best friend." He announced.

"That's a true fact, Harry," I said and pulled him into a hug before taking the rest of the watch.

OoooOoooO

_Just after the final battle._

The battle had been won. Everyone one was celebrating, no one would notice my departure.

I ran back to the Shrieking Shack. I did all the reviving spells I knew. I worked over his body for what felt like hours. Until finally.

"H-H-Hermione," He breathed.

"I'm here, Severus." I whispered. He started to get up but I pushed him gently back down.

"Don't move you're not in proper health." I sent my little otter to the Great Hall. Harry would get it, he'd send help.

"I love you," he told me.

Tears started falling down my cheeks. He lifted his hand to caress my cheek and he wiped the tears away.

"Do not cry my angel. There should never be a weeping angel." He whispered.

"I love you, too." It was all I could say.

I heard footsteps approaching and in came Harry, Ron and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey got to work straight away. I couldn't say anything to my friends, I just watched her work. It felt like hours watching her.

"He's perfectly fine," She told us after all the wait. To prove her statement, Severus got up and walked straight to Harry.

"Thank you Harry. You've saved us all." He then turned to Ron. "Thank you to you too Ronald. You've help." He then turned to me.

He didn't say a word; he just picked me up and kissed me full on the lips. It had been over a year since he'd kissed me like this.

Ron looked a little shocked but remained quiet. It looked like Harry had finally figured out who I was talking about when we danced together so long ago.

When we broke apart, I looked at Severus and smiled. Then I turned my head to Harry.

"You'll always be my best friend, right?" I asked.

"Always." He promised and I pulled him into a big hug.


End file.
